Aren't Things Supposed to Get Better From Here?
by WynterExpress
Summary: There was no evil, dark Lord out to kill us. In fact. I'd like to think everything was finally normal. As normal as a pregnant, neurotic, girlfriend-of-the-'Saviour' witch could be. Sequel to Force It On A Girl Why Don't You.
1. Prologue

**P R O L O G U E**

My hands trembled as I took the small potion in my hand. It was a soft pink colour, nice to look at really and the label ensured it would taste just like strawberries, but I didn`t give a damn about the taste. It could be as ghastly as Skele-Gro for all I cared. I just wanted to know the truth.

Taking a deep breath a swallowed the liquid in one go. One minute, that was all I would have to wait. I had given countless women this very same potion and watched them grow ecstatic with the results, or sometimes they ended in tears.

I never thought I would be the one taking it, at least, this soon. I had always imagined I would be fully prepared for it, taking it at Mungos rather than hiding away in the bathroom as if I had committed some criminal offence.

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" I felt rather annoyed as Harry's voice filtered through the dark wooden door. I somehow felt that it was his fault that all of this was happening. If he could have just kept it in his pants and not seduced me with his wiles I would definitely _not_ be in this position.

Stupid git and his ruddy green eyes.

"Just a minute Harry," I replied, trying to keep my tone even so as not to betray my inner turmoil. I could hear him grumbling as he walked away from the bathroom and I could barely reign in my smart retort. If _he_ wanted to know what being late was like, all he had to do was ask me.

I watched as the final second passed and slowly, hesitating only slightly, I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. Green. What did that mean again?

My heart dropped into the hollow of my stomach as it finally came to me. Pregnant, I was pregnant!

I had deluded myself into believing it was simply the stomach flu that had been going around as of late, but clearly I was completely wrong. I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different.

My wildly curly hair still hung, untameable around my face and my dark brown eyes, like chocolate were dull under the fluorescent lighting. I was still the same woman I had been when I went to sleep, so why did I suddenly feel so madly different?

I would have to tell everyone. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Luna, Ginny…would they be disappointed in me? Harry and I weren't married yet, was this wrong? If only Lavender was here. She would have understood completely what I was going through.

But it had been years, _years_ and I hadn't heard a word. I was all alone in this, except I had Harry.

Harry.

How would he take all of this? Would he be pleased or would he run to the hills, completely terrified of the implications?

The green slowly faded from my tongue as I stood, feeling hopelessly lost in the small bathroom of my apartment. Where was I supposed to go from here?


	2. Diamonds and Diapers

**O N E:  
Of Diamonds and Diapers**

The small restaurant was empty with the exception of Harry and I. Despite my protests he had gone to the extremes again, as he always did when it came to our 'unofficial anniversary'. We had been too busy when the true one came around, me with my Healing and Harry with his Ministry duties, and we chose now, months later, finally, to celebrate a lovely two years.

"Are you really alright?" His knuckled brushed against the back of my hand that laid flat on the starch white table cloth. His eyebrows furrowed in concern as his fingers intertwined with my own. Usually I would relish the warmth that his hands brought but I flinched away, pulling my hand with me.

"Fine," I insisted, glancing around the dimly lit room with what I hoped looked to be appreciation. "You really didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to," He said, his cheeks flushing slightly and my heart softened just a bit. I wanted to reassure him that everything really was alright, but my dress felt so tight, even though I knew it was basically impossible, it felt like my stomach was on display for the entire universe.

I half expected Luna to come crashing through the doors at any second declaring my pregnancy. My paranoia was getting the best of me and now I could hardly enjoy the wonderful evening Harry had planned for us.

"How are things at the Ministry?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen when I didn't reply. He immediately jumped into the conversation, speaking animatedly about the recent protests for Goblin rights.

I tried to pay attention, really, I did, but my hand strayed to my stomach and I clutched it slightly, my eyes wandering again. It was so hard to believe that a real, live human baby was growing in there. And not just any baby, it was mine, and Harry's.

"Hermione," He interrupted again and my head snapped up instantly. His dark hair was falling into his eyes which shined in concern. "Are you really OK?"

"Distracted," I tried to explain. "I had a really long day at work and I can't help but wonder if everyone is doing alright without me."

"It's one night Hermione," He soothed, scooting his chair closer to mine and rubbing my back softly. "They'll survive. It's amazing that the place functions without you, I'll admit. Soon you'll be the Head Healer, I reckon."

"Hardly Harry," I chastised, a small smile spreading on my face and warm affection spreading from my chest. "Holgan is still very much in charge and I doubt he'll be retiring any time soon."

"Well once you're alright,"

As he poured some more wine I stopped him quickly. He was curious, no doubt, seeing as how I practically lived by the stuff before.

"I'm…I think I'd rather some water right now," I clarified, reaching for the water glass and taking a small sip. My habits were already being forced to change. I couldn't help but think about the two girls I had now.

Hailee had just turned six, and Melody, she was now thirteen and already had so many problems of her own. How could I add another baby onto this mess? Was I being selfish? Harry took a sip of his wine as he told me a tale about Gideon, Ron and Luna's son, and the mischief he had gotten up to.

I watched Harry with slight fascination, not really listening or paying attention to what he said. Fondness overtook me as I leant my head against his shoulder, stopping his in mid-sentence out of confusion. He slowly continued on and I decided that if there was anyone I was ever to have a baby with Harry was most definitely the man who was worth it.

"Harry," I raised my head, pushing my hair back from my eyes as he stopped speaking again. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Me first," He said, much to my surprise. He took a deep breath, preparing for something and irrationality seized me. Was he about to break up with me? No, he would never have gone to such extravagant lengths just for that. "I know we've only been together for two years—"

"Harry! Hermione! Fancy seeing you two here," A familiar voice crowed across the deserted restaurant causing me to jump slightly in my seat. Ronald grinned at us both as he towered over the table, his shocking red hair up in little tuffs all over the place. It looked like he had just escaped from World War III.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing. I had thought it would just be me and Harry tonight. If Ron and Luna were coming then I couldn't very well break the news for the first time to Harry now. The results would be devastating no doubt.

"Yes Ron," Harry agreed, pulling away from me with an irate expression cast towards our best friend. "What are you doing _here_?"

"I reckoned it was the place to be," He shrugged, picking up a roll out of the basket on our table and quickly biting into it. "Gideon's being colicky and Luna's about to bring the house down. Needed to be out of there for a minute mate. Told her I was off to get diapers."

"So why didn't you go to your mother?" I asked, still befuddled by his sudden arrival. I was guiltily pleased, however, about the slight distraction from whatever Harry had been about to tell me. The soupy tension had left the room the minute Ron barged in.

"Didn't Harry tell you? She and Dad are off to visit Bill and Fle—oh," He stopped mid-sentence as he realized Harry's angry expression. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"You're being a bit intrusive," Harry admitted and Ron's eyes widened comically.

"You haven't told her yet?" He exclaimed.

"Harry apparently isn't telling me a lot of things," I replied dryly before turning to him. "What's it now? Some more escaped convicts on the loose so you've got to disappear for another two months? Is that why you did all of this?"

"No," Harry shook his head vehemently. "Nothing of that sort. It's actually good news, or it could be."

"Just go for it," Ron encouraged him, finishing off the piece of bread in his hand and reaching for another. What with the way he was getting on you would think his wife was starving him or something. "Rip it off like a bandage, that's what I did. Worked out quite well if you ask me."

"Well no one _is_ asking you, Ron," Harry pointed out, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "Isn't Luna waiting for you?"

The two men stared at each other huffily for a moment until I intervened, completely at a loss. "What on earth are you two going on about?"

"Harry's lost his Gryffindor bravery," Ron informed me. "Go on mate, tell her."

"Tell me what?" I snapped, annoyed now. My knuckles were turning white because of the grip I had on my cup. Hopefully it wouldn't explode from the pressure.

"Ron," Harry repeated. "A moment, please?"

Realization dawned on the redhead and he rose to his feet, the chair clattering to the floor behind him. He awkwardly picked it up and shuffled towards the door.

"Right, err, diapers," He mumbled. "Off to get diapers. See you two around then."

I watched him lumber off, crashing into a table on the way out before turning to face Harry with an accusatory expression. "What on _earth_ was that about?"

"Well, I…" He pulled at the collar of his shirt, loosening his tie a bit seconds later. Those were tell-tale traits that he was extremely nervous, and in turn I became so. When Harry was nervous something soul-shattering and world-turning was about to happen.

"Please, just spit it out," I implored, placing my hand over his and giving him an encouraging grin. "You're scaring me."

"Oh," Harry seemed surprised. He twisted his hand so our palms met and folded our fingers together. "I didn't mean to…in fact. Hermione, will you marry me?"

His completely blasé tone threw me off for a moment. Laughing, I replied, "I'm not _that_ scared Harry."

"So you won't marry me?"

He was disappointed, and I was surprised.

"Wait, you really mean it?" I exclaimed. "You want me to marry you?"

"Yes," He nodded, his glasses become a little askew by the movement. "Men generally mean it unless they are intoxicated or _imperiused._"

"And you're not," I leaned forward, "Intoxicated or _imperiused_ that is?"

"Of course not!" He replied, this time pulling out a ring box from his pocket. "So, will you?"

"I," I paused for a moment, fighting the large smile that took over my face. "Yes!"

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and burying my face into his neck. This was perfect. Harry wanted to marry me, without knowing I was even pregnant, he didn't feel obligated!

I drew back instantly, my mood ruined. Harry noticed the sudden change and grabbed my shoulders with his hands.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant,"

The words hung in the air between us like an ugly fog. Harry's eyes searched my face before he opened his mouth to speak.

"That's insane," He replied slowly, before his face broke out into a happy grin. "That's _amazing_."

As he pushed the ring on I knew everything was going to be alright.


	3. A Change

**Aren't Things Supposed to Get Better From Here?**

**Chapter Two: A Change in the Line Up**

I was about to face my fears head on, I was about to stare evil in the face and tell it that yes, indeed, I am now the crazy, neurotic _pregnant_ lady. It was terrifying, yet exhilarating, if things went well, then, I'd live and if not…well, I'd still live but I'd probably get a good headache out of it.

Facing the Death Eaters wasn't even as terrifying as doing what I was about to do. I was about to tell the two women that could potentially make my life a living hell that I had done what was the impossible, in my opinion at least.

I, Hermione Jane Granger, was engaged to one famous wizard by the name of Harry James Potter. Oh, and to add onto that, I was knocked up too. Lovely way to greet your friends on an early Sunday morning, wasn't it?

The little café we had our monthly brunches at was unfortunately closed, meaning that we had changed location to this new, upbeat place where all the people were terribly young and hip, what we, unfortunately, were no longer. Well, at least Luna and I, now mothers with a life of dirty nappies and cranky babies ahead of us.

Ginny, with her lovely, long red hair and devious brown eyes, on the other hand, still had a good few years ahead of her, and she was certainly making the most of it.

"Hermione, we're over here!" A familiar voice caused, and my blood chilled. I honestly thought I was going to collapse at that very moment, and I hadn't even _seen_ them yet. I was absolutely frightened by these two, and they were _younger_ than me.

"Ah, yes," I replied, spotting the tell-tale hair of Luna, glimmering lightly in the filtered sunlight. I weaved my way through the crowd carefully, taking a seat next to my equally preggers friend. "How is everything this morning?"

"Just great," Ginny chirped. "After all, what day isn't a great day?"

Dubiously, I glanced at Luna. Ginny was generally a sourpuss when it came to early mornings, and was a bit too chipper today for my liking.

"She hasn't gotten into the coffee or anything," Luna informed me lowly. "Quite frankly I was a bit startled, myself, when I came in to find her beaming and saluting the poor bystanders."

"What are you two whispering there?" Ginny questioned. "It's rude to share secrets in a group."

"It's no secret, darling," I informed her wryly, taking note of all the curious glances we were getting from the other customers, or, should I say _Ginny_ was getting from the other customers. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, we were waiting until you got here," Luna replied as she motioned for a waitress to come our way. "Decaf as normal?"

I pondered on what would have been a fairly normal question. Was coffee good for the baby? Well…granted it was _decaf_, but still…should I take the risk?

"Uh, I think I'll just have orange juice today," I replied, clearly shocking them both. Ginny even withdrew from her perpetual bubble of happiness long enough to give me a puzzled look.

"Is everyone bonkers today?" Luna asked rhetorically. "I'm asking this because, quite frankly, I am beginning to think something is going on."

"Well…" I said sheepishly, "I _do_ have something to tell you both."

"_I've _got a little piece of news to share, myself," Ginny twittered happily and both Luna and I raised our eyebrows.

"Do you really?" I giggled. "I never would have guessed."

Just then, the waitress appeared out of thin air, notepad and pen poised, ready to take our orders.

"Jenny," Ginny cooed. "Can we take three coffees and—"

"_Two_ coffees and an orange juice," I corrected.

"Right," Ginny replied, "…and three Colonial breakfasts?"

That was when I knew there was something seriously up with Ginevra Weasley, simply because she never went near carbs if she could avoid them. Once _Jenny_ (how Ginny knew her name was beyond me) had distanced herself, off to get out beverages, both Luna and Ginny turned towards me.

"So Ms. Secretive, what's this thing you've got to tell us?" Ginny asked and my stomach flipped uneasily. It was now or never.

"Well…" I started slowly, trying to draw it out as much as possible. "…Harry asked me to marry him last night."

Ginny squealed, loudly, much to my embarrassment, and Luna simply beamed at me, much like how Ginny had been earlier.

"Oh Hermione, that's _wonderful_," Luna gushed happily. "I knew it would happen soon!"

"Yeah," I replied calmly, which made Ginny second guess things.

"You _did_ say yes, right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed a bit louder than I should have. Quietly, I added. "It's just…that's not all."

"Well," Luna continued, "Spit it out then!"

"Ginny has something to say too!" I stalled. "I shouldn't be hogging the limelight!"

"Oh Hermione, we've got time," She replied bashfully. Oh Ginny, why were you not like normal? Couldn't you be the least bit self-centered?

"Well," I started again. "I…I'm—"

"Here you go," Jenny interrupted, "Two coffees and one orange juice, your breakfast will be ready in a few seconds!"

"What was that, Hermione?" Luna asked, taking a quick sip of her coffee. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I'm…pregnant," I whispered.

It was as they stared at me, awestruck, that I realized just how _big_ of a deal this was.

"Three continental breakfasts, I hope you're hungry!"

**A/n I know you all must hate me now that I've taken so long to update, but I'm in a play! A bona fide play! Sorry about that. I'll try really hard to pick up with this update thing, but I seem to have lost my plot stuff for the story, I'll have to go searching for it. You guys know what to do and thank you guys for all the encouraging reviews, you make my day!**


	4. Bittersweet

**Aren't Things Supposed to Get Better From Here?**

**Chapter Three: Bittersweet Devil Children**

I had never particularly thought that I would make a good mother. I was often rude, pretentious and I certainly didn't hold the patience I mother would need. Every day was a new struggle with the two Weasley children that had been placed in my care, and every day it was a miracle that I got by without wringing their pretty, little necks.

"Aunt Hermione, Aunt Hermione, can I have another, please?" Hailee asked, her golden eyes staring up at me imploringly. Just send that look in any adult's direction and they would melt into a right puddle of goo. At the age of seven, Hailee already understood this and used it to her advantage.

I glanced uncertainly at the sugar coated donuts.

"Hailee, we really should save some for your sister," I told her and she pouted.

"_She_ doesn't need them," Hailee replied. "_She's_ got a boyfriend who can _buy_ her all the donuts she wants!"

"I beg your pardon?" I said, shocked. "Are we talking about the same person here?"

Even at thirteen, Melody was already exuding many qualities similar to my own. She was top of her year and favoured by many a professor, her father's genes, no doubt.

"She _is_ a troll but he's in _love_ with her for some reason," Hailee informed me and I gave her a condescending glance.

"Melody is _not_ a troll," I argued. Yes. I was arguing with a seven year old. This was what my life had come down to now. No longer was I the spunky, sassy twenty year old (please don't argue the fact...let me have the moment!) but the aging thirty year old woman who had no life whatsoever. "But who _are_ you talking about?"

Hailee smirked.

"Give me another donut and I just might tell you,"

"Half a donut," I bargained.

"Half a donut with a dollop of whipped cream and we have a deal," She replied and I stared at the girl in awe. I had just been duped. Conceding to her wishes, I cut the éclair in half, pulling the can of whipped cream from the fridge and putting a healthy load on the top. I would have to deal with a brat on a sugar high later, but in the name of gossip, it would be well worth it.

"Now," I said softly, leaning onto the countertop, face to face with my devious girl. "Who's this mysterious bloke that apparently fancies your sister?"

"Locke," She simply stated, munching away on her snack.

"Who the blo—who's _Locke_?"

"He's her boyfriend Aunt Hermione, haven't you been _listening_?" She teased. "Locke Zabini, he's a year older than her and her friend Alice calls him Ap-Apo-Apollo. Who is Apollo?"

"A Greek God," I informed her with a frown as I mulled over this new information. Blaise had never told her that he had a son, but then again, if he was a year older than Melody he was most likely a younger sibling of some sort.

"Why would they call him that?" Hailee asked, confused.

"Because when a guy it particularly...in fact, why am I telling a seven year old this, eat your donut," I retorted with a wave of my hand.

"Telling secrets are we?" A familiar voice called from the hallway. "It's awfully rude to keep me in the dark, you know?"

A familiar mop of reddish brown hair came into view and I pulled the girl into a hug which she responded to reluctantly. Ah, to be a teenager again.

"How are you darling? How are things at Hogwarts?" I asked, running my hand through her unruly hair. She glanced up at me with bright blue eyes full of excitement.

"It was brilliant!" She exclaimed, spotting the donuts piled high on a plate. "Are those donuts?" I nodded. She picked one up and took a bite before continuing. "In Care of Magical Creatures we took care of a _hippogriff_! Alice and I even went to the Shrieking Shack, twice!"

"Sounds lovely," I cooed, ruffling her hair once more.

"Could you stop doing that?" She complained. "I'm not a little kid anymore, mum."

Ever since Lavender had left that day two years ago Melody had given up on her ever coming back, going as far as to deem me her only true mother now.

"So I've heard," I said cheekily. "What's this I hear about a certain Locke Zabini?"

Melody spun around, an accusatory glare and pointed finger both directed at her sister.

"You little blabbermouth!" She exclaimed. "I told you that in complete confidence! Some sister you are!"

"So there _is_ something going on!" I exclaimed. "You know, you _are_ a bit young to be dating, especially a _fourth year,_ Melody."

"She told you we're_ dating_? That's rich!" Melody spat. "We're not even friends. He's an annoying brat that's completely infatuated with me. It's infuriating!"

"Then why would Hailee say you two fancied each other?" I asked with one raised eyebrow. Melody turned as red as a tomato causing me to become very curious.

"I merely said something about him growing a _tad_ bit fit," She squeaked. "But he's still intolerable no matter how nice his eyes are!"

"So you like his eyes?" I smiled at Hailee who wiggled her eyebrows.

"Are his eyes _dreamy_?" Hailee teased causing me to laugh. Melody, on the other hand did not find it nearly as amusing.

"Oh _you_'d better be quiet," She shot at her sister. "Or do you want me to tell her about Jonathan Freely?"

"Jonathan? The little boy down that lives with his father down the hall?" I questioned. "What are you two talking about?"

"Hailee fancies him, loads and loads," Melody told me childishly.

"Jonathan and I are soul mates, that is something completely different," Hailee informed her calmly, taking the final bite of her donut. "Now _I'm_ going to watch the telly if you're going to be mean like that to me."

"Before you go," I said. "I have something I'd like to tell you both."

Melody took a seat next to her sister and both of them glanced at me concerned.

"Is it something to do with Uncle Harry?"

"No. Yes, well, sort of," I replied. "You see...Harry and I, we're getting married."

"That's great!" Hailee cried. "That means we get to see him all the time!"

"Yes, well, that's not all," I sighed, trying to think of how to word it correctly. "We're also...going to be having a baby..."

"A real baby!" The little one exclaimed in excitement. "Oh, wow! I'm going to be a big sister!"

"It's not even really related to you numb Knut!" Melody finally said with a scowl.

"Melody!" I was appalled. "Apologize to your sister immediately!"

Melody did not do as I said, instead, opting to storm out of the room, running to her bedroom, no doubt. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before turning to Hailee.

"Why don't you go watch the telly Hail, I'll go talk to your sister,"

I opened the door to the girls' room apprehensively. There had never been a lock on this door as it had once been my study before I decorated it to fit the girls' needs. Melody was face down on her bed and didn't even flinch as I stepped into the room.

"Mel," I said softly, sitting on her bed. "Talk to me,"

"Go away," She stubbornly replied as I placed my hand gently on her back.

"Don't be like that Mellie," I used the nickname she despised. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You're going to forget us!" Melody exclaimed, sitting up suddenly causing me to pull back my hand. "You're going to do just like _her_ and abandon us for him!"

I sat in silence a few moments, trying to comprehend where she was coming from.

"Oh love," I finally said, pulling her into me, running my hand through her tangled hair as she cried onto my shoulder. "I won't forget you, I love you two. I promise that I would never do that to you, you're my little girls, love."

"But you won't have time for us anymore," She said. "You're going to have your _own_ baby, one that's actually _yours_."

"I'll have all the time you need," I said seriously. "You are mine too. I love you just as much as I love my baby. I love you all equally silly."

"Do you promise you won't leave us?" She asked, her blue eyes still swimming with tears. "Or neglect us?"

"I promise," I vowed, wiping her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said and I went rigid. That was the first time she had ever told me that since Lavender left. I smiled, pulling her into another hug.

Yes, I may not have been the perfect mother, but I was learning with every step I took.

**A/n- This chapter isn't as light and fluffy as the rest of the story so far, but I decided that the girls should have different reactions based on what they've been through. I won't bore you with the reasons though XD Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. I've been up all night working on my plotline which is thankfully completed with a calendar and all! Read and review people! Much love.**


	5. Dropping the Bomb

**Aren't Things Supposed to Get Better From Here?**

**Chapter Four: Dropping the Bomb on Small Peas**

I had not made even a few steps into the Weasley household before my bladder contracted painfully. Again. It had been like this all morning, unfortunately, and I could see no end anywhere in the near future. I now had a bladder the size of a small pea. Thank you, God.

"Bathroom," I managed to explain, rushing straight past Mrs. Weasley's open arms and into the small bathroom to her right. God bless the convenient location. I am not too sure that Molly would have appreciated me soiling her brand new carpeted flooring (a gift paid for by her _darling_ Percy).

I relieved myself as best as I could, still knowing that it would only be a short time before I found myself in here once again. Waddling against the cold toilet seat I realized just how nice of a room it was, the walls a cheerful yellow and the sink and shiny and new-looking.

Now that all of the Weasley children were finally out and about on their own (a great feat that had taken many, _many_ years), Molly and Arthur had taken to home renovations, downsizing the Burrow to a small, neat cottage (another amazing feat).

The entire family was waiting for me in the kitchen where the smell of bacon and sausages and so many other things caused my stomach to churn. What _was_ that revolting smell? Masking my distaste I crossed the room towards Harry who was in an animated discussion with Fred, about Quidditch, no doubt. Deciding against it at the last moment, I changed direction, and instead decided to apologize to Mrs. Weasley for my behaviour earlier.

"Are you alright now, dear?" She asked, her brown eyes showing her concern.

"I'm sorry about that," I told her. "I just..._really_ needed to go to the bathroom."

"Are you sick, Hermione, because if you are, you simply could have owled us!"

"No...Not _sick_," I replied with a sigh, catching sight of Ginny with a strange bloke. "Who's that? The one standing with Ginny?"

"Oh, Paolo," Mrs. Weasley waved him off dismissively. "They've been dating quite a while apparently, God only knows how little these children write to console my worries! Mark my words Hermione, children, once they've suddenly found 'independence' will abandon you and place you in the nearest home!"

"Thank you for that," I drawled. "Very encouraging."

She merely patted me on the back before merrily making her way to the front of the room. Like she didn't just tell me that my future children would abandon me at moment's notice. That was certainly Molly at her finest. Imagine when I actually _told _her. I shivered. Across the room Harry caught my eye, seeing my alarmed expression, no doubt and quickly excused himself from the conversation, taking his place by my side.

"Where are the girls?" I asked, first.

"They're in the backyard with the other kiddies," He replied, placing a comforting hand around my shoulder and bringing me closer to him. "Don't worry Mione, it's not like she's going to _kill_ you, she'll be extremely happy."

"That's what I'm _afraid_ of," I murmured darkly into his ear. "Her happiness is lethal sometimes. Remember when she tried to plan our wedding two years ago?"

"Well, it's going to be a dream come true for her then," Harry teased. "After all, she had to wait this long already."

"Oh shut up," I snapped as Mrs. Weasley banged a pot to gain everyone's attention. Even the twins fell silent.

"It's so good to have you all in one place again," Her eyes sparkled brightly with happy tears, always dramatic, always with a flare she was. "_All_ of you...finally."

Harry squeezed my shoulder but I shook my head stubbornly. There was no way, not in front of _everyone_. I had planned on telling Mrs. Weasley by herself, and then let the news spread down the chain of command, but Harry clearly had other plans.

"It's been so long that we've all gathered together, so much has happened," Mrs. Weasley continued with much fever. "So, seeing as how you have _all_ neglected your poor mother, you have to tell me what I've missed!"

"Well, Fred and I just opened the new chain in France," George said with a shrug as he took his place at the table, everyone else following quickly.

"I'll get the children," Angelina told him with a quick kiss before disappearing through the back door. Smart woman.

"Which _ez_ doing very well," Fleur called from the end of the table. "_Ze_ girls at Beauxbatons simply _rave_ about it."

"Ah, yes, you teach there now?" Percy asked, with his arm around Penelope. "What subject?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts," She smiled. "How are _you_ Hermione, we haven't seen each other since Christmas!"

A very true fact seeing as how Fleur was usually away at Beauxbatons for all the major holiday parties. I felt my mouth dry as I clammed up. Thankfully, Harry answered for me.

"Things are going well," He said. "Hermione is doing well at work and you should have heard about the case Ron and I are working on from Bill...but there _is_ something we need to tell you all about."

And just like that the Weasley chatter ceased. If you wanted to get them quiet, gossip just about did the trick.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked from the right side of Arthur who seemed to have emerged from his fascinating book about muggle airplanes.

"Well," He started before looking down at me with a small, teasing smile. "Why don't _you_ tell them, Hermione?"

"Oh—no, I was perfectly fine with you doing it," I insisted. "Go on, I don't mind."

"No, no, it's _your_ surprise," Harry retorted.

"It takes _two_," I hissed. "You—"

"Will _someone_ just say it already or _I_ will!" Ginny finally exclaimed causing both of us to shut up.

"Fine," I sighed. "Harry and I, we're, uh...we're sort of—"

"Getting married," Harry finished.

One beat.

"Congratulations!" - "Oh, how wonderful!" - "Really?" – "I am a bridesmaid, right?"

One after the other, everyone began to congratulate us, faces beaming. So relieved that it had been so well received, I sort of just let the other little fact slip.

"I'm pregnant!"

Ok, on second thought, to shut up a room of Weasleys just do what I did.

"Oh my gosh!" – "That's great!" – "When, how I mean-"

"Well," Ginny said slowly before beaming. "Paolo and I are engaged too!"

Or you could do that.

We just sat there, looking at each other. No one really knew how to respond. They were shell shocked, no doubt. In the midst of the silence Angelina returned, the Weasley child Clan in tow.

"Why's it so quiet in here?" She asked. Then that feeling came.

"I need to pee again."

**A/n Well, after much procrastination, I finally finished Chapter Four! You have no idea how long this was sitting half finished in my little folder but I just kept putting it off. Please forgive me ^.^ Thanks to all the encouraging reviews, I really appreciate them and continue to read and review and all that loveliness! **


	6. Wishing

**Aren't Things Supposed to Get Better from Here?**

**Chapter Five: Wishing **_**She**_** Would Disappear for Good!**

It had been two weeks since they had told everyone about the…_situation_, and already I had received more owls in these past few days than I had ever gotten in my life. People (friends, family, strangers I had never even spoken to) were sending me their best wishes and, quite frankly? I was starting to feel very overwhelmed.

To know that all these people _knew_, and were watching me and had all these expectations for my baby…it was rather disconcerting. I had even managed to accidentally cut myself with my wand, which was how I found myself sitting in front of my mentor, Holgun, being scolded for being so careless.

"…how you managed to _cut_ yourself doing a simple routine procedure I'll never know. You cut yourself! And you chose to do it in front of all our interns as well!"

"I'm sorry sir. I was careless sir. It won't happen again sir," I repeated yet again, head bowed. How had I done it? I had been thinking about the baby.

Actually, if I wanted to be more specific I could have said that I had been wondering what we could possibly name the baby, if it were a boy or girl and then my thoughts trailed to how the name I chose would affect the child's life forever. If I named him badly, he would be teased and tortured for most of his life. Maybe there would be a mini Draco Malfoy to run around and ruin my poor baby's life. I then thought about all the horrible things that could happen: being bullied, scared…and worst of all: failing his OWLs.

And that was when I cut myself.

Do you now understand why I couldn't tell the Head of my department that the reason I had scarred half of the intern staff at St. Mungos was because I had been afraid of the nonexistent OWLs that belonged to the unborn child that he didn't know about?

Yes, I admit, I had made my life was far too complicated.

"Well," Holgun sighed, rubbing his temples slowly. Poor man, he couldn't even be ten years my elder and yet already I could see the grey hair on his head. He had a very stressful job. Imagine if _I_ were in his position. I'd probably die of stress. Is that possible? "Since I've already got you here…I might as well have the discussion I've been putting off for a while."

"Oh Sir," I trilled, shocked. "Please don't sack me! Please, it _really_ won't happen again, I promise!"

"Fire you?" Holgun asked me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Why on earth would I do that? You and I both know that you are one of the most talented witches to enter the doors of this hospital."

"Well, I _do _happen to recall reading something similar to that in _Accomplished Witches and Wizards of our Time,"_ I replied as humbly as I could reply when saying something like that. And by humbly, I meant that I was gloating like Crookshanks would have if he'd just been preened.

"Exactly," Holgun said amused. "This is why I am going to ask you to replace me when I step down as Head of the department."

I sat there for a second, completely put off.

"Well Sir," I replied finally. "That's a ways off yet, you're only what? Forty? You have at least a few more years on you."

"I'm actually retiring in June," He told her. "Moving to Hawaii you see, retiring early."

I stared on at him dubiously. Remember that old saying 'be careful what you wish for'. Take it very seriously. If you were in pain and wish for your hand to just fall off it just might.

"Now I know it is a lot of hard work," Holgun continued. "But you're hard working and dedicated. You wouldn't let anything get in the way of your work."

"Sir…"

"The board has already agreed to it," He pressed on, "It was a decision between you and Holly Head, but as you know, she's already three months** pregnant** so we have our concerns about how committed she would be to the job after she has the baby."

Pregnant. The word stood out as I sat there, squirming uncomfortably. This was my dream job, and the reason Holly (who had to have at least five more years experience to my measly six) had not gotten it was because she was pregnant, like I was. Albeit a few more months along than I was, but still.

"I don't know Sir."

"Hermione," Holgun said firmly. "You will take this job. I don't care if you have obligations to someone in Timbuktu; you are taking it because this experience only comes once in a lifetime."

I paused. This job would secure my family financially even if Harry had to be put out of field work. It was the job I had always wanted since I was eleven. I had to do it, for my baby, if not for anything else.

"Yes," I nodded. "Yes! I'll do it!"

Holgun smiled brightly at me from behind his square-framed glasses.

"Splendid, well it's now your lunch break, and I know you would want to go share the good news," He allowed. "But could you please keep it a secret from your coworkers for a while longer. I'm not ready to let them know the tyrant is leaving just yet. They might start to slack a bit."

Nodding, with a huge grin on my face I rushed through the doors. I had to tell Harry!

I flooed myself over to the Ministry as soon as I could, lunch in hand. Oh Harry would be so surprised! I practically skipped into the elevator, imagine it: a beaming, short brunette surrounded by solemn, dark clothed Ministry workers. But even their gloom couldn't bring me down.

It was only when I reached the window to peer into Harry's office did my smile slip from my face.

There was a certain female perched on his desk laughing, someone we hadn't seen in years.

Cho Chang.

**A/n I'm doing pretty good, updating a bit more regularly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to my story. I love you all! Even you people who are reading and not reviewing make my day ^.^**


	7. Those Kinds of Things

**Aren't Things Supposed to Get Better From Here?**

**Chapter Six: Those Sort of Things. **

I would love to say that I rushed into that office and demanded why the hell this ghost from our past had decided to turn up _now_ of all times. Wasn't it slightly suspicious that after all these years the ever so beautiful and perfect Cho Chang had returned from nonexistence?

But of course I didn't. After all, I was Hermione, and if Hermione Granger was anything at all, she was logical and thought things over rationally. That wasn't to say that white hot anxiety didn't pulse through my veins because at that very moment I felt as if I could faint with my head spinning in so many directions.

My mind was pulling and prodding with so many different theories. Had she and Harry kept in contact all this time? Had Harry been secretly meeting her behind my back? Did Harry still have any inkling of his old feelings for her? It was this last question that caused my heart to tremor in fear.

I could still recall Harry's infatuation with Cho back in fourth year. I could remember the way his eyes would light up whenever she walked in the room, the way his cheeks would flush: a bright red beacon of his affection. If it hadn't been for Cedric Diggory's death those two would have been together faster than you could say 'Irish wristwatch'.

_No_, I thought to myself, _I will _not_ doubt the relationship that Harry and I have. There has to be a perfectly logical explanation._

I didn't even have enough time to gather my wits about me before entering because a second later his emerald green eyes met mind, shock resonating behind them.

"Hermione?" I could hear him clearly through the glass, as if he were standing right in front of me. I gave him a brief, shaky smile before reaching out towards the shiny, polished handle and entering the small office, which only appeared smaller now that three people occupied the confined space.

Cho seemed rather surprised as well to see little old me standing here in Harry's office. What? He hadn't told her about…us? Not a surprise really. Harry was never one to make a person feel uncomfortable, and telling an ex about his new _fiancée_ would probably have ruined whatever catch-up-session they had been having moments before.

"Hi Harry," I murmured almost bashfully, my hands clutching the straps of my purse tightly since I didn't know what else to do with them.

"You…you remember Cho, right? Cho Chang?" He asked awkwardly, if he had been standing I could imagine him shifting from one foot to the other, ready to run at moment's notice.

"Yes. I do," I nodded, giving the woman a brief smile. "Hello Cho, it's been…a while."

"Hello Hermione," Cho smiled, it was the sort of smile women were envious of. It had the potential to light up a room and make men bend to her will. _I_ wanted one of those smiles, but clearly everyone wasn't as blessed. Eying her shiny black hair and cute, pert nose I wondered if anyone could even _possibly_ be as blessed as Cho and her lithe build.

"I didn't know that you were an auror," I commented casually, or, at least I _hoped_ it came out that way. My hands were trembling now as I glanced from Harry to Cho, both shifting uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Cho transferred to this department a few weeks ago," Harry admitted. "I am her mentor. I never actually got around to telling you with everything that's been going on lately."

Mentor? So Harry had been in close contact with her for 'a few weeks' but had failed to mention it? I knew we were both busy, with our jobs and what not (_clearly_ he had been far busier than I was) but how hard would it have been to casually mention over dinner, or passing each other on our way to the bathroom, 'oh, just so you know, I happen to be working with Cho. You know, that ridiculously hot oriental girl I used to date somewhat in fifth year?'

At least then I would have been slightly better prepared for the sight that lay before me. At _least_ I wouldn't have felt like I had been hit full-force by a truck.

"Oh," I finally replied after a few minutes. That was all I _could_ say. 'Oh'. My mind wasn't really at its best processing stage at the moment. "Oh."

Harry coughed uncomfortably, trying to break the tense silence but it was a wasted effort. There was no way I was going to feel any more comfortable here than what I felt currently. It wasn't like Cho and I were just going to become best friends, gossiping over a cup of tea and swapping funny stories about Harry.

Those sorts of things just didn't happen. Ever.

"It's sweet how you two are still friends after all these years," Cho said at last. My eyebrows raised it shock. Friends? She thought that we were still _friends_.

"Yeah," I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to reply to that statement. Was there any particular reason that Harry hadn't told her about our relationship? It better have been a hell of a good one too.

"So, what are you doing here Hermione?" He asked, causing me to frown in annoyance. Was he trying to get _rid_ of me? For a second I froze, completely forgetting why I had come here in the first place but as I glanced at the small posters of injured-but-brave Aurors around me I remembered at once.

"I just came to tell you about my promotion," I mumbled reluctantly. This wasn't exactly something I would have liked to share with an audience, but he had asked. "Holgun's stepping down in June and offered me his position."

I shrugged, trying to make it seem as if it was no big deal but disappointment churned in my stomach. This wasn't the way I had planned it out in my head at all, but sometimes reality really did suck.

"Well that's, great," He replied awkwardly and I stifled a sigh. Clearly this was going to go no where with Cho here and clearly she wasn't getting the hints about leaving so I would instead.

"Well I'd better go," I muttered. "Work and all that, sorry for interrupting."

"No!" Harry exclaimed, flushing when Cho eyed him questioningly. "I mean, I'll walk you t-to the elevator."

I scowled at him, an indication that I'd rather be alone at that very moment but he ignored me before gathering up my bag from my hands and pushing me through his office door. Once we were safely outside he turned to me with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Listen Hermione I—"

"Save it Harry," I mumbled. "We'll talk about it when you get home."

"But Her—"

"When you get _home_!"

I pried my bag from between his fingers before stalking towards the elevators. I was an extremely pissed, hormonal woman, and I wasn't going to wait around for him.

**A/n My God! It's really been forever, hasn't it? Thank you to all the people who actually stuck it out and waited practically **_**years**_** for this chapter! I'll try to post another one tonight, and maybe one next week, but I've GOT to finish this!**


End file.
